Forbidden Feelings
by natshiranui
Summary: "I'm glad I met you. I really do. I'm glad I fell in love with you too. How I wished it wouldn't end this way, but fate has such surprises in store. Thank you, Kurokochi. Thank you. I love you. These words that I couldn't deliver, I'll cherished it instead. I'll keep them safe, I promise you. I'll keep these forbidden feelings locked up.."


"Kise-kun", a familiar monotonic voice called out his name from a distance.

That voice. The familiar voice that echoed in his mind every day. The voice that has so much warmth in it as if the sun itself was soaking and bathing him in its rays of crimson light. The only voice that could make his heart pounds and flutters ever-lastingly. The only voice that could make him smiled foolishly like a courted jester. This soothing and tranquil voice – it was _his_ voice.

Kise Ryota opened his eyes and saw a pair of turquoise blue pair of gems staring down at him; observing him as he stretched his body after awakening from his afternoon slumber in the school's rooftop. Kise let out a yawn. He was dead tired – he needed more sleeps. Understandable though – he is a famous model now. Participating in endless photo shoots and numerous commercials to boost his popularity is not just a walk in the park. With him being the star player of his school's basketball team and also a fellow student, it's no question that he would be so worn out and sleep deprived. But it's his job; to smile with that "thousand pounds worth smile and that God-given beautiful face" of his to the press and media. He also have to be in great shape in order to keep up with his basketball practices while at the same time maintaining his good grades in school.

Nevertheless, he couldn't care less now. Why? That's because that person is here. The one person he yearns the most. The sole owner of the apathetic voice reaching out to him moments ago. Messy turquoise colour hair. Crystal-like hue pair of eyes that have the same colour as his hair. A small built that seemed so fragile that it would break in half if he merely bends it. Kuroko Tetsuya – his former teammate of Teikou Academy's basketball club, also generally known as the Generation of Miracles; was standing there next to him.

"Kise-kun", repeated an emotionless Kuroko Tetsuya. Why does he show no facial expressions? He thought to himself. It is a question not even he and Kurokochi's former teammates in Teikou could answer despite playing together during their three years' worth of basketball practices as the Generation of Miracles.

"Three years, huh? It's already been that long", mumbled Kise to himself. Three long years of unrequited love. Kise stared at his turquoise haired buddy, a solemn look on his face. I had loved you for three years and I still love you now even after entering high school and earning my place as Japan's top model. He thought to himself. I admired you and adored you ever so much, yet you never seemed to realize it, Kurokochi. I love you so very much. I yearned for you. Lusting for you every night as I lay all alone on my bed. If only I could hold you tight and never let go. If only – his thoughts were disturbed.

"Kise-kun!" yelled an impatient Kuroko. Kise focused his attention to his friend, bewildered a bit because of the disturbance from his inner monologues not too long ago. "Were you listening to what I have said just now?" asked Kuroko with a sigh. Obviously he wasn't listening and he guessed it shows on his face as well – the confused look of an idiot. Kuroko sighed again and said "Today Seirin has a practice match with Kaijou. Did you forget about that?"

Oh, right. "There is one, isn't there?" replied the golden haired boy with a smile slowly carving itself on his face. He then tried his best to entangle and arrange his messy bed hair back in place. He is a model. He reminded himself.

"Everyone's looking for you, Kise-kun. We can't start the match without you", stated Kuroko matter-of-factly. Kise couldn't help but smile at this. Kurokochi was looking for him. Of course he was looking for him with everyone else because the match is starting, but the thought itself was pleasuring even so. "Why are you smiling? Don't tell me you did forget about the match and now you're trying to win me by doing the puppy face?" asked Kuroko who remains expressionless, but you could sense the sarcasm in his voice. Kise laughed. How cute. He thought to himself. Everything about Kurokochi is adorable. But no; he didn't forget about today. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not today because today is one of the days where he could meet Kurokochi.

The thought of this fact pierced his heart and shattered it to pieces. Every day, he was either busy with work schedules, studies and basketball practices. He couldn't watch and admire his dear Kurokochi as he did for the past three years before. Kuroko was in Seirin. He was in Kaijou. As if fate wasn't cruel enough, Kuroko joined Seirin's basketball team while he joined Kaijou's. They are now sworn rivals as both schools' teams are trying their best to eliminate one another as the Interhigh championship is getting nearer. "Just today only…" his voice trailed off.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise shook his head and set his gaze on Kuroko's until they are on par and eye-to-eye with each other. Kuroko stared back with those diamond dew eyes of his – reflecting the image of the golden haired boy within them.

I love you. I love you. I am so in love with you. So please, Kurokochi… love me.

Those forbidden words that hold an infinite number of affections. Alas, left unmentioned for it was only a monologue of his slowly dying lovesick heart.

Kise stood straight. Not looking at Kuroko anymore. "Let's hurry to the gym. I don't want an earful from Kasamatsu-senpai", said Kise as he slowly made his way to the rooftop's exit – leaving a confuse Kuroko pondering about what'd happened. Kise sighed before he turned around and faced Kurokochi once again.

"Let's have a good match today, Kurokochi!" He smiled. A painful smile, but he's satisfied because today is the day where he can meet Kurokochi. Today he can play and compete with Kurokochi once again like the old days. And today also, will be the day where he'll give up on Kurokochi.

As soon as the whistle blows, signalling the start of the first half of the game. I'll give up on Kurokochi. This time – forever.

Kuroko smiled as he nodded in agreement. The two finally made their way to the gym. Both wished the opposite party the best of luck. And so the match started.

"_I'm glad I met you. I really do. I'm glad I fell in love with you too. How I wished it wouldn't end this way, but fate has such surprises in store. Thank you, Kurokochi. Thank you. I love you. These forbidden words that I couldn't deliver, I'll cherished it instead. I'll keep them safe, I promise you. I'll keep these forbidden feelings locked up with my fake model's smile as the key. Goodbye eternally, my first love. My last love. My forbidden feelings"._


End file.
